


Saeran's First Peppero Game

by reishicolleen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Saeran can't win against Saeyoung's kiss, Saeyoung being an idiot, Sibling Incest, Twincest, choicest, just something for peppero day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishicolleen/pseuds/reishicolleen
Summary: It's Peppero Day and Saeyoung teaches his twin the best way to enjoy the snack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> I wrote this in like an hour so sorry if it's random and crappy  
> I'm trying to learn again how to write after stopping for 2 years so.  
> ^^

Saeran was reading a book on the couch when Saeyoung suddenly barged inside the room, bouncing happily and skipping. He had gone out that morning, so he probably had gone bother MC about something stupid again. Ignoring that feeling of irritation, he turned his attention back to his book, a novel called “Fantastic Beast and where to find them” and ignored his brother.

 

Saeyoung was having none of that though “Saeran-ah!” he beamed, throwing his arms around his younger twin the moment he spotted him on the living room. “I’m home, little brother!”

 

This earned him a glare (Halfhearted, because he knew by now how much of an adorable tsundere his brother can be, and he couldn’t help it but tease him more) and a shove from the other. “What the hell, get away from me Saeyoung!” despite his words, Saeran’s face still turned a shade of red.

 

“Awww, so cute!”

 

“I’m going to punch you if you don’t let go of me” at this, the older twin decided to move a step back. Saeran may be adorable, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t serious about his threats. He still packs a mean punch. “Geez, what’s wrong with you?”

 

Saeyoung grinned again. Ah, Saeran sounded angry, but he could tell his twin was just embarrassed. Then he remembered why he went out earlier that day. “Can’t I hug my adorable twin? Anyway, Saeran, do you know it’s Peppero Day today?!” he said excitedly. It was a semi-sort of Holiday he was rather amused of, and now that Saeran was here, he was really looking forward to letting Saeran spend it too.

 

“What’s Peppero Day? Sounds like something you just made up, idiot brother”

 

“That’s cruel Saeran!” Saeyoung cried crocodile tears. “It’s a legit holiday you know! It’s being celebrated all over the world even”

 

“...well It sounds stupid” Saeran mumbled. Saeyoung chuckled at his reaction.

 

“Well, you’ve never actually tried out Peppero haven’t you? So…tada!” He pulled out a Peppero snack from out of nowhere. “I got them this morning for you, Saeran-ah!”

 

 _Is that why he went out?_ Saeran felt his face flush again. Seriously, it wasn’t like he hated it when Saeyoung spoils him like this, but he couldn’t help but think he wasn’t worth it. It was stupid, he didn’t even need to do it… “S-Stupid brother…”

 

“So…try it, try it!” Saeyoung opened the pack for him, looking on. Saeran would have rolled his eyes, but his twin was genuinely excited and he looked…well, adorable when he was acting like that. He pulled out one and stared at the chocolate coated stick before bringing it to his lips.

 

It was delicious.

 

Not as quite as satisfying as ice cream, of course, but it was so good nonetheless. It was easy to eat and easily addicting. He pulled another one. And another. Then another. Really good. It was really tasty.

 

Saeyoung smiled happily, contented that his brother liked the snack. Saeran was on his way to finishing his first pack. Not to worry though, because of course Saeyoung had bought an entire box for them to enjoy.

 

“See? It’s good huh?”

 

Saeran, a little unnerved to realize Saeyoung was watching him so closely, simply nodded and looked away. “It’s…not that bad” he said. “Thanks for the…treat…hyung” _damn it, why did this have to be so damn awkward and embarrassing?_

Saeyoung smiled. “You know, there’s a special way of sharing this snack, Saeran-ah” he said, eyes flashing. If Saeran paid a little more attention, he could have seen the way mischievousness filled up Saeyoung’s eyes.

 

“Huh? How?”

 

“You hold one end of the stick steady in your lips, like this” Saeyoung held out one and Saeran followed his brother’s instructions. “Good”

 

“Like this?” Saeran didn’t understand. That was, he didn’t until Saeyoung leaned in and started eating the other end of the Pocky stick. He almost dropped it, if it wasn’t for Saeyoung and his speed, before he could figure out what was happening, the Pocky stick extending him from his mouth was replaced by something else.

 

That something else being Saeyoung’s own mouth.

 

Saeran’s eyes widened comically. A gasp tried to escape his lips but Saeyoung simply took the opportunity to kiss him deeper, practically plunging his tongue deep inside the younger boy’s mouth. When he was satisfied, Saeyoung pulled back and enjoyed the way Saeran was panting at him with a half-glare. _Cute and seductive…_

 

“What the fuck was that…stupid brother…did you just made that up as an excuse to kiss me?!” he scoffed. Saeyoung had that habit of suddenly kissing him with the weirdest excuses, and while Saeran thinks they were completely foolish and does his best not to get swayed too much, the older still sometimes manages to get him from time to time, like now.

 

“Of course not” Saeyoung said. “Pocky is legitly enjoyed that way, all over the world you know. And by the way, you lose this round”

 

“I-I lose?”

 

“Yep! Because I got to eat the longer part of the stick…so you lose. What should I have you do huh?”

 

Saeran frowned “Hey! No fair! I didn’t know anything about this!”

 

“Oh, are you calling for a rematch then?”

 

 _Stupid Saeyoung…why do I feel like no matter what I pick, I’d end up losing anyways?_ “F-Fine” Not that Saeran particularly likes loosing, but Saeyoung winning anything against him always had strangest consequences for the younger twin.

 

“Don’t worry Saeran-ah, your bro will teach you ways to win…well, if you can win against me anyway” Saeyoung placed the Pocky on his lips this time, waiting for Saeran to start.

 

Saeran groaned inwardly. _Damn it, it feels like I’ve just fallen for his stupid trick…_

 

Saeyoung would have to thank MC for suggesting this early on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 11/12 in correction that Korea has Peppero and not Pocky.  
> ^^  
> thank you Alpha Omega


End file.
